Love can break all boundaries
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: Yugi's had 10 girlfriends in two months, and each have received letters say Yugi already belongs to someone, but who. Yugi doesn't know. Will a letter Yugi receives answer his question, and can love break the boundary between life and death? AxY


Hikari: Hi. we're back!

Topaz: We had a case of writer's block!

Hikari & Topaz: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Love can break all boundaries.**

-Somewhere unknown-

Two people, an old man and a young woman, meet in a long passageway.

"Love is one of the most powerful forces there is my previous Pharaoh."

'So. You're saying my son will forever be in love, with a mortal.'

"Yes"

'What can we do?'

"We could send back to the one he loves?"

'So be it. (The woman bows to the man) I want my son to happy, and if that means he must go back to mortal. Then so be it'

They part.

- (That the same time) In the mortal world-

"Hello?! Earth to Yugi?!" Hikari said as she waved her hand in front of her friends face. "Huh?! Oh, sorry Hikari. My mind must have wandered off." Yugi replied. "What's up? You look sooo distracted." Hikari said as she sipped her milkshake. The two friends were hanging out in the local burger place. "Umm, hello Yugi?" "Huh?" "You were daydreaming again" Hikari said with giggle. "Sorry, it's just. Well Rachael dumped me yesterday. She's been the tenth girl to dumb me in two months!" Yugi said with sad eyes. "Why?" Hikari asked as she tried to comfort her friend. "Because, they all received letters tell them to keep their hands of me, all because the person, who wrote them, believes that I belong to them!" Yugi replied. "Oh, well did any one recognise the handwriting?" Hikari wondered. "No." Yugi replied while looking down, "Yugi? Are you ok?" Hikari ask with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah. I'm fine, let's go back to Game Shop." Yugi replied with a smile. "Ok." Hikari said as she paid for their drinks.

On the way back to the Game Shop was quite. Yugi had he's head down and was thinking about something, and Hikari knew all too well what. It has two whole months since both Yugi's and Ryou's yamis had left for the afterlife. All thought Ryou was happy, because he wasn't possessed by an evil spirit. But Yugi wasn't. He missed Atem deeply. Even though he started dating people, he never forgot Atem.

Soon they arrived that the Game Shop. "Ah Yugi! There you are. There's a letter for you." Grandpa said as soon both Yugi and Hikari enter the house part of the shop. "Who's it from Grandpa?" Yugi as curiously. "I don't know. There was return address." Grandpa replied as he walked into the Game Shop. "Well open it Yugi." Hikari asked as curiosity got the better of her. They walked into the living room, were Yugi opened the letter. Yugi draw in a sharp breathe, when her saw the handwriting. "What is it Yugi?" Hikari asked. "The handwriting is the same, as the one on all those letters the girls got!" Yugi said in shocked. "Well what does it say?" Hikari said as she stared that the piece of paper in Yugi's hand. "It says" Yugi said as he began to read the letter.

'_My darling Yugi._

_For ages I have stared in awe that your beauty. Your beauty is envy to the sunrise over the Pyramids of Giza. As you know, I have sent letters to every one of your suitors. Informing them that you belong to me, and only me! Who am I, I hear you ask? You will find out soon, My Little One. I want you know, My Yugi. That I am coming to met you and claim your heart for mine own. So until then My Little One, know this, I love you and I always will._

_Your secret koi'_

Yugi just stood there, in the middle of the room in shock. Hikari just grabbed to letter from Yugi's fingers and read it again. "Wow, this person is possessive." She said as looked up at her friend. "Yugi? Are you ok?" Snapped out of his stupor, Yugi replied in the only why he could, "Yeah".

-Back to the unknown place (aka the Afterlife)-

"Are you ready my Pharaoh?" Isis asked as she prepared everything for the ceremony. "Yes! If I'm ever going to see and speak to My Aibou again. Yes" Atem answered in proud tone. He was very happy, we will finally after two month of being separated from Yugi; he will finally be able to speak with his little light. "Goodbye my son." said Aknumkanon as he hugged his son. "I'll miss you." "I miss you to Father." Atem replied as he too hugged his father. "My Pharaoh, we must begin the ceremony." Isis interrupted. "Of course" Atem said as he walked over to Isis. Isis began to chant a spell, and purple mist appeared around the young Pharaoh. After 15 minutes the mist cleared and Atem had vanished! "Be happy my son." Aknumkanon said as a lone tear fell down his face.

-Back in mortal world-

He had no idea where he was. The last thing Atem remembers is a purple mist and a bright light. He could two people voices near him, they sounded soo familiar. He opened his eyes; too find he was staring straight into two very shocked amethyst eyes. "Atem!" the owner of amethyst said as he stared into a pair of bright crimson eyes. He smiled when he saw the owner of the dazzling eyes said his name. "Hi Aibou!" Atem said as he hugged Yugi tightly. "And please call me Yami." Yugi just cried with joy as he hugged Atem. "I've missed you sooo much!" he said as tears of joy fell down he's face. "I've missed you too Aibou!" Atem said as he cried tears of joy too. The emotional reunion made Hikari start crying too, she was soo happy that Yugi and Atem were together again. And hopefully for good!

"How did you get here?" Yugi asked as lay in Atem's strong and protective arms. "Isis sent me here." Atem replied as he stroked Yugi's hair. That's when his eyes fell on the letter on the table. "I see you got my letter then?!" Atem said in calm tone. Yugi was in even more shock. First Atem just appearing out of nowhere, dressed as he was. In leather. And now Atem say that it was '_hes_' letter that Yugi had received. But one thing puzzled him, how did his yami's letter get here in the first place. Atem was in the Afterlife! There no way a letter from the Afterlife would have got to the mortal world, could it?!

"Ummm, Yami. Does this mean you're one who send those letter to those girls I dated?!" Yugi asked as look his yami dead in the eyes. "Yes, Little One. I did." Atem replied. "Why?" Yugi said. "I sent them because, I love you." Atem said as he stared lovingly into Yugi's eyes. "But how?" Yugi asked, he really wanted to know how. But the answer he got was not what he was expecting. For Atem had gentle cupped his face, and guide both their lips together. Now was quite shocked, but soon after, returned the kiss, which both shocked and delighted Atem. Soon after they had to break apart, air becoming a problem. They just sat their each other's arms, during their making out. Hikari had left, to give them both some private time.

"How did you send those letters, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"My love for you sent them." Atem replied as he rapped his arms securely around Yugi.

"How can love send a letter? I mean you were the world of the dead, as I was here in the world of the living." Yugi asked, as he snuggled into Atem warm embrace.

"Love can break all boundaries, my Little One. Even the boundary between life and death." Atem replied as kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I love you Yami! I always have and I always will" Yugi said as he fell asleep in his Pharaoh's arms.

"I love you too Aibou, now and forever." Atem whispered in his koi's ear, before falling asleep himself.

The end.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: That's it.

Topaz: Please review


End file.
